1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to packaging used to transport large, fragile and valuable objects, such as office or household furniture, pictures, and electronic equipment, and more particular to shipping packaging adjustable in size and shape to accommodate different sizes and sizes of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packing companies pack fragile furniture, office equipment, electrical equipment, wall hangings, personal items and loose household items. When the packing task is completed, a moving company then loads the cargo into a moving vehicle or container and transport the cargo to the desired destination.
When transporting fragile objects, rigid boxes or crates are often used to protect the objects. Protective padding is often placed around and in between the object and the top, bottom and side walls of the box or crate to isolate and hold the object in a central position inside the box or crate. Sometimes straps are used to hold the objects in a fixed position inside the box or crate.
Before packing, the furniture, equipment, wall hangings, sometimes have to be partially dissembled. The size of the shipping containers needed for the dissembled parts are difficult to determine beforehand. Usually, packers select the smallest empty box or container they have on hand that will accommodate the part. Often, the box or container is larger than needed causing the packer to add padding to fill empty spaces inside the box or crate or add strapping or bracing to prevent the object from moving inside the box or crate during transport. Because the box or crate is too large for the object, valuable cargo space is also wasted inside the moving vehicle or container.
Some objects, such as mirrors, glass table tops, flat screen televisions, framed pictures and large sculptures, should be stored and transported in one orientation. For example, mirrors, glass table tops, flat screen televisions, framed pictures and large sculptures should be stored and transported inside the container in a particular orientation. Packers usually will select a rigid box or crate that will accommodate the object and then spend considerable time strapping and bracing the object in the desired orientation inside the box or crate.
What is needed is a rigid shipping crate that can be easily adjusted in size to accommodate different sizes and shapes of objects without hand tools to accommodate different sizes of regular and irregular shaped objects.